Gundam Games
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Raven is from our time line in the beginning years of 3000. They are finally moving man to the colonies and he was chosen to go. Doc. K in charge of the whole project chooses Raven to pilot the first ever gundam but as soon as training lets out and he fires it up he and everyone else are killed. he wakes to find his life is now a game and he can play in any Gundam universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Gundam Games**

He blinked sleepily at the screen in front of him. He'd been in the year 3049. He knew that. He'd been thrilled to be chosen as one of the first people to go to the new Colony. He'd always dreamed about it because he'd grown up watching these old animes called Gundam. They'd first aired in 1979 he watched it on his hand computer all the time. He was launched with about oh maybe a thousand people on a base ship set for the colony. Doc. K was in charge of the ship and those on it. He'd been even more excited when Doc. K had shown him a real gundam and had told him he'd be the pilot. He'd just fired up the engines and everything had exploded even though Doc. K had assured him it was safe.

 **Choose or Create your avatar.**

"What the hell?" he growled. Hair styles were in front of him on a blue screen. "Whatever fine..." he scrolled through them. " Okay, where's my hair cut. ..." he searched and searched before he finally came across his hair cut. "Got ya. "

His hair was a classified a girls cut which pissed him off even if he knew it was true. His hair had a pony on either side of the back of his head that fell to his shoulders, and no bangs, it was whispy in the back.

 **Choose hair color**

"Woh, they've got like every color on here. " he scrolled through just to scroll through. "Well, my hair color was light blue when I died. So I'll choose that one. No. That's not it. I guess it was more of Blue/Black..." the perfect color appeared. "That's right. " he chose it. "Now what?"

 **Choose or select eye color.**

"My eyes are black." He said, and chose them.

 **Choose what your lips look like.  
**

"This is ridiculous." But he chose all the same.

 **Choose shape of head.**

"Shouldn't that have gone first?" He demanded, but looked through a selection he found what he was looking for his perfect face. Again under the girl category. It wasn't his fault that he could pass as both. He had a baby face and innocent look. The next few prompts got him through perfecting his face. Then his body.

 **Set height.**

"Well, lets see" he thought. "When Chi last measured me I was about 5'2".

 **Set Weight**

"I don't wanna." He cried, then huffed this wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I was 80lbs."

 **Choose outfit**

He sighed this was so embarrassing. He found his small daisy duke black shorts that hugged his hips and were form fitting, his black socks and black sneakers, then his shirt, it was a black tank top that showed his navel and had off the shoulder sleeves that went to his wrists it was also form fitting. He found his watch next and put it on. Around his neck went a necklace that he'd had since he could remember a Flamel symbol.

 **Enter Pilots name**

"My name?" He sighed, "Okay, my name is R-A-V-E-N S-T-E-I-N"

 **Is your name Raven Stein?**

"I was always told it was." Rave said cheekily. "I mean yes."

 **Select Age**

"I'm 15."

 **Select Race**

"I'm German. " Rave huffed, "I was always told I was a German."

* * *

 **In this game you can choose your own path, you may follow the main story line, or choose to do your own thing.**

 **You can be a hero, a villain, etc.**

 **You may also build, customize, upgrade or switch between Gundams and Mobil Suits.**

 **As you react with the world around you and the people in it you can forge Alliances, Friendships, lovers, enemies, even family.**

The world around Rave dimmed and suddenly he was standing on a cat walk. He saw his Gundam sitting in bird mode a little ways away and ran toward it.

 **Quest!**

 **Find your space suit!**

 **Somewhere in this huge base floating in the middle of space is your space suit. Find it.**

 **Reward:**

 **Access to Gundam**

 **10 xp**

 **$20**

"can't make this easy on me can you?" Rave sighed and explored every inch of the base. "Where is the gravity control unit?!"

 **Quest!**

 **Find the Gravity Control Unit and activate it.  
**

 **Reward:**

 **100xp**

"Okay, you're annoying me." Rave whined. He entered another room and beamed. "It's the Medical Wing...This looks like Chi's set up back at base...this is Chi's set up back at base...so this must be my base and it looks like the old base because that's what I'm used to."

 **For a scatterbrained thought that's on target, +1 Int.**

"Wait that's a thing?" Rave sat cross legged upside down in the gravity. "Stats."

 **Raven Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP:100/100**

 **MP:100/100**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Con: 5**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Char: 5**

 **$0**

"Cool." Then he huffed, "I'm going to have to train myself all over again. I can't be a gundam pilot with stupid low stats like this. Okay, remember the games you and the others played...Inventory."

A blue screen shot up.

"Hell, yeah. " he cheered, "I'll just look around for things that might be useful as I train and go on missions. " He floated to the room where Chi kept the good stuff and entered Chi's code it worked. Entering he grinned. Sitting on the desk was the pen like instrument Chi always used to heal them and a medical scanner. He picked them up and stared at them wanting to know what they could do.

 **Skill created.**

 **Observe-Level 1**

 **You can get information on things.**

 **Observe!**

 **Medical Scanner-Level Max**

 **This will let you scan the body and identify everything wrong with it.**

"Perfect!" Rave cheered putting it in his inventory. "Okay, **Observe"**

 **Heal Pen-Level 1**

 **This pen lets out a laser that is used to heal things in the body. At it's current level it can only heal scrapes and bruises .**

"Handy if I can level it up." Rave thought. twirling it between his fingers, "I assume using it levels it up."

 **For thinking things through logically , +1 wis**

"That's gonna be cool. " he **Observed** everything in the room and took what he thought would be useful. He was happy to see everything respawned after he took it.

After that he explored everything on the way to his room where he packed up all of his clothes, so he wouldn't be wearing the same thing all the time, and equipped his phanny pack. He did this so that he could just pull things out of it. He also found his gun. The picture on the screen when he equipped it showed that it equipped to the small of his back but he couldn't feel it. He also found his space suit. He put it in his secondary outfit equip.

 **Rewards:**

 **Access to Gundam**

 **10 xp**

 **$20**

He ignored the screen and went explored his way down to engineering . A panel was glowing when he entered. He floated over to it. As soon as he touched it a 3D screen popped up . It walked him through how to turn on the Gravity. He cheered when his feet hit solid ground. Now he could get around faster.

 **Reward;**

 **100 xp**

 **Level up!**

 **Rave Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 2  
**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Con: 5**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 6  
**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Char: 5**

 **$20**

 **You have 5 stat points to spend.**

"If I remember correctly you can't train Luck." Rave said, "So all into Luck!"

 **Rave Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 2  
**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Con: 5**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 6  
**

 **Luk: 10  
**

 **Char: 5**

 **$20**

"Okay, according to this mini map I've explored almost the whole ship I just seemed to have skipped a few rooms." He sighed, "Lets go find them to complete the base map. Though I don't know why that's important I know it is."

So he did. The first un explored room turned out to be the lounge room the last one the training room.

 **BING!**

 **You've completed base map!**

 **You've earned Gundam Equip XX-66-44 Buster hand gun.**

He stared at the message before running back toward his beloved Gundam. All he wanted to do was get in the cockpit and train on how to fly it. So as soon as he was standing in front of it he equipped his suit and got in.

* * *

 **You've entered your gundam.  
**

 **Would you like to begin Gundam tutorial?**

"hell yeah I would!" Rave cheered loudly.

He was soon sitting in his gundam out in space. He was given a complete tutorial on how to work everything in cockpit.

"So I can fight in either bird mode or normal mode." Rave mumbled. "That's really cool."

 **Quest**

 **defeat the enemies.**

 **Defeat 10 Virgos.**

 **Reward:**

 **Quests**

 **100 xp**

 **$20**

"What?" He jerked his controls and banked left just in time to avoid being shot. After doing a roll he gained control and activated his Gatling Guns. They came down from inside his wings and he took aim firing .

 **Mobile Suit Piloting-Level 1**

 **Gun Mastery-Level 1**

He accelerated at the Virgo's dodging by rolling or flying higher or in between the burst patterns. While firing back.

"This is so cool." he laughed, though the speed he was fighting at was taking it's toll on his body. "I could really hurt myself if I'm not careful. I've got to finish this. "

He brought up a diagram of his bird mode weapons.

"You're joking I only have my Gatling Guns available right now?" He gritted his teeth as he played chase with the final Virgo . "I have to end this now. I don't have the Str or Con to put up with this yet."

He finally managed to kill the last Virgo. He was suddenly back in the Hanger. He got out of his Gundam and pulled off his helmet. He wiped his mouth and sure enough came away with blood. He was sweating badly.

 **Reward:**

 **Quests**

 **100 xp**

 **$20**

* * *

 **Str Level up!  
**

 **Str has gone up by 3**

 **Con level up**

 **con has gone up by 3**

 **Gun Mastery Level up**

 **Gun Mastery has gone up by 3**

 **MS Pilot level up**

 **MS Pilot has gone up by 3**

 **For learning everything in your cockpit, +5 Int and Wis**

 **For not getting hit once during the fight, +10 Luk**

"Great." He sat down grabbing a bottle of water out of his inventory to drink. "That'll help . I really need to get stronger to pilot you don't I Destruct? " he used the Medical Scanner to make sure everything was okay. It appeared he'd just pushed his body too far and was fine. "Okay, Stats."

 **Rave Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 2  
**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Str: 8  
**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Con: 8  
**

 **Int: 11  
**

 **Wis: 11  
**

 **Luk: 20  
**

 **Char: 5**

 **$40**

"Man you really have to love that." Rave laughed. He unequipped his suit for his normal clothes. "I'll come back later for the next round. " But he couldn't leave it wouldn't let him until he finished his gundam tutorial. "

He re-Equipped his suit and sighed getting back in the cockpit.

"Next mission."

He was back in space only now in his normal mode. He looked over what he had equipped to use he had nothing.

"Equip XX-66-44 Buster Hand Gun." The hand gun appeared in his suits hand.

 **Defeat 10 Virgos.**

 **Reward:**

 **100xp**

 **$20**

"So it's the same mission. " He used his thrusters more effectively to get around while firing . There were a few times where it was close and he almost got hit though and he didn't like that. It took several shots of his Hand Gun to kill the Virgos . He also learned that it took MP to use . Once he was out he was stuck dodging around . "It's easier this time because my Con went up but I still need to end this fast." He sent a punch through a Virgos head using all his Strength. He flew away quickly as it exploded. "Alright!"

 **Unarmed Mastery-Level 1**

"Shut up you!" He growled . He managed to pull an arm another but it didn't kill the Virgo instead he got a message

 **You've acquired Beam Cannon.  
**

"Cool, equip Beam Cannon."

It appeared on the arm that wasn't using his hand gun.

"This'll drain me faster but I know this will help me finish faster." Rave began firing both he could lock on with each using each eye which he found weird.

 **Duel Wielding -Level 1**

He flew around shooting everything that moved .

 **Rewards:**

 **100 xp**

 **$20**

He stopped putting his weapons away and pulled off his helmet he could feel the blood running out of the corner of his mouth this time. He breathed heavily panting. It was good training but he was putting his body through hell. He wiped away the blood.

 **Quest!**

 **Capture Virgo!**

 **Take the Virgo back to base!**

 **Reward:**

 **Virgo Mobile Suit.**

Shrugging because that sounded easy he grabbed the least destroyed suit and flew back to base. In the Hanger he was suddenly in bird mode. He got out of his cockpit to rest a bit only to see the Virgo standing in the hanger.

"Cool, so I can pilot that now too." he suddenly, grinned. "If I get used to piloting that Virgo it'll get easier to piloting my gundam!"

 **Str, Con have leveled up by 3**

 **Dex has leveled up by 6**

 **For not being hit , +10 Luk.**

 **Level up!**

"Really?" he blinked. "Stats!"

 **Rave Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 3  
**

 **HP:300/300**

 **MP:300/300**

 **Str: 11  
**

 **Dex: 16  
**

 **Con: 11  
**

 **Int: 11  
**

 **Wis: 11  
**

 **Luk: 30  
**

 **Char: 5**

 **$60**

"This is going great." He scanned himself still no lasting damage. A counsel was flashing so he got up and walked to it. A screen popped up. "A shop?"

 **Welcome to the Gundam Game shop. Here you can buy and sell, suits, equipment and more.**

 **Quest:**

 **Buy one item.**

Rave went through the different lists. There was an Item list so he went there deciding that's probably where the game wanted him to buy his item. He read threw everything .

"Wow, this is some really cool shit but it costs way too much. " he smirked as he found a way to organize everything. "Okay, I'll press Organize Item List Lowest price to Highest Price. " he did and waited until it recalculated. "Okay, I can only buy this water bottle. It'll refill when empty and I can get upgrades for it. I guess I'll take it." he pressed it. "Buy."

A bottle appeared in his hand. He pressed the lever with his finger and a straw top opened he drank some . It was Mt. Dew! His favorite! He tucked it into his Inventory.

He got a massive money boost for buying the bottle but didn't pay attention. He was walked through how to work everything in the store then was directed to another counsel on this one he learned about building, equipping, and upgrading his suits.

The door finally opened and let him out so he changed back to his normal clothes and went to the training room. A counsel was flashing here too. He growled in frustration and activated it. He was amazed to see that he could play any of the gundam series' . He of coursed picked his favorite Gundam Wing. He then chose the training tab.

 **Would you like to choose a Mission with:**

 **Heero**

 **Duo**

 **Trowa**

 **Quatra**

 **Wufei**

"hard choice." Rave pouted. "I could really use some physical training so Heero, Trowa, or Wufei would be better... I'll choose Heero first."

 **Current Missions Available For Heero:**

 **Gun Training-Age 4**

"Damn Odin Lowe!" Rave whistled, "Training your son to shoot at age 4. Well if I'm deaging time to change."

He quickly changed into a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with matching skirt whit blue spandex shorts that peeked out from under the skirt and matching combat boots. Done he accepted the mission. Sure enough he was suddenly a four year old. Rolling his eyes he looked around. He heard voices and ran toward them.

"What you doing?" A young Heero Yuy turned to face him along with Odin Lowe. "that looks like fun." he bounced up to Heero to examine the gun in his hand ."Daddy gave me one of those."

"Did he now?" Odin questioned looking Rave over. "Little girls shouldn't carry guns."

"I'm not a girl." Rave said, smiling, "I'm a little boy, " He pulled his skirt up even though he had the spandex on you could tell he was a boy. He put it down and made it look like he was getting in his phanny pack but just equipped his gun into his hand it had shrank too. He showed them. "Daddy, gave me this before he died. " he lied, "He said he would teach me to use it to kill the mean people but he didn't make it." he looked up at Odin with big begging eyes. "Will you teach me like you are teaching him?"

Odin considered it. He could tell there was something special about this child and maybe if another took part Heero wouldn't be so against learning.

"Very well, my name is Odin Lowe and this is my son Heero."

"Okay." Rave said, brightly ignoring Odin he hugged Heero and kissed his cheek. "My names Raven Stein you have to remember that for always okay? Promise me, Heero-Chan."

"I promise." Heero said quietly . "Why did you kiss me?"

Odin was chocking back laughter but wanted to know as well.

"It's a hello of course." Really Rave had felt like it spur of the moment and decided to keep it as part of his defining character.

Heero and Rave were soon shooting at, and missing, targets while Odin instructed them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were now eating lunch. Rave couldn't believe he was eating lunch with Heero the future perfect soldier.

"So where are you from?" Odin asked.

"Where is Heero-Chan from?" Rave asked Heero. "Tell me , please, please, Heero-chan."

Heero blinked at the other boy.

"L1."

"I'm from L6." Rave lied. "But daddy brought us here to work on the colony . He was killed by these people in uniforms."

"Soldiers?" Lowe asked, "On this colony. I think we better go , kids."

'Wait what?' Rave asked as he was pulled along by Heero they were running . 'I'm going with them?! Great! I can train with Heero! I can be as cool as him and develop my Character as well as work on my Charisma.'

 **Random Event!**

 **If you hate it curse your luck!**

 **Escape the soldiers and colony !**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Reward:**

 **Train one year with Odin Lowe and Heero Yuy.**

'Oh, you are so on!'

He ran as fast as he could. He suddenly tackled Heero behind a work truck.

"Run!" Odin yelled firing towards where the shots were coming from. "Get to the space port I'll meet you there."

They ran.

 **Danger Sense-Level 1**

 **You can sense danger and can maybe avoid it.**

* * *

The two had decided that maybe they would need their guns. It came in handy. Soldiers tried to capture them but Rave fired right into the man's gut and they ran again. Heero firing back and hitting two others, by sheer luck, in the legs.

"Do you think we got away?" Heero asked, as they looked around. "The space port shouldn't be much farther. "

"I doubt it." Rave answered. He was winded though the blue screens kept telling him every now and then about level ups and stat points he was getting. "I was right look." they hid in an ally and looked out. Soldiers were all over carrying guns. "They are patrolling the way path to the space port..."

"What do we do?" Heero wondered, "Hey, look an unmaned mobile suite. "

"that's a worker suit." Rave said, "Come on, if we can get to it we can use it to get to the port."

They had to climb to the roof of building then use the other fire escape . they climbed halfway down.

"We have to make the jump from here." Heero said, as if calculating it in his head. "I'll go first."

"Nope." Rave smiled at him. "It's ladies first."

With that he climbed on to the rail and hoped his Dex was high enough to make the jump..

 **Dex check!**

 **8/18**

 **Check passed.**

Rave landed with a grunt getting out of Heero's way. He landed a moment later and they got inside the cockpit.

"Now what? " Heero said, "I know some of this..."

"So do I." Rave said, he looked around **Observing** everything. He was soon typing and displays were coming up . His eyes shot across them rapidly as did Heero's they were both memorizing everything. Heero quickly shut the cockpit. "Okay, I can handle this. You just hold on and enjoy the ride. "

"Are you sure?"

"main weapon is a Wielding Gun. " Rave said bringing it out. He moved them forward. The machine was slow. When they refused to stop the soldiers began firing at them. "You asked for it."

Rave turned the gun on causing a beam to appear. The heat alone would be enough to kill the guys. He directed it in front of them and every soldier they rolled towards that got to close screamed as they died.

"How long will that last?" Heero said, bringing up a display. "That thing only has enough power to last us half way. "

"Yeah, then I'll have to get physical. " Heero frowned at his friend. He was way too calm about this.

* * *

Heero was off by about a yard . The gun did run out of power. Rave began hitting and smacking the soldiers this way and that.

"This is really taking too long." Heero said.

'Not to mention it's beginning to hurt.' Rave hissed. 'This thing is a tank and I don't have the Str required to operate it properly.'

Heero leaned over and began typing quickly.

"Yeah, here look we can drop some of this weight and make it lighter."

"Do it." Rave said, he knew his muscles would give out soon.

Heero was typing and suddenly the armor began falling off.

"This lowers our defense." Rave hissed, he picked a piece up and threw it. He then jumped on it riding it like a surf board it actually carried them pretty far before landing on top of a group of soldiers. They were then running. " If they hit a key section we're done for this thing will explode. "

"Has the Wielding Gun recharged." He checked himself. "We still need twenty minuets. "

"We'll be there by then." Rave told him. "we're almost there..."

He had to get there. He wanted that training. Though he was curious what the unknown objectives were.

"It's Odin." Heero said. "What are you doing?"

As they ran past Rave scooped up Odin Lowe and kept going protecting the man. They made it to the port ten minuets later. They let Lowe down and quickly joined them. Lowe quickly got them on a ship and they were flying in space.

"Good thinking back there , boys." Lowe praised. "Using the suit to protect yourselves was a really good idea. You kids should rest. "

They went into the seating section of the ship. Heero quickly fell asleep but Rave didn't .

"Stats"

 **Rave Stein**

 **Age : 15**

 **Title: Pilot**

 **Level: 4  
**

 **HP:400/400**

 **MP:400/400**

 **Str: 14  
**

 **Dex: 18  
**

 **Con: 14  
**

 **Int: 13  
**

 **Wis: 13  
**

 **Luk: 30  
**

 **Char: 15**

 **$400**

 **Random Event!**

 **If you hate it curse your luck!**

 **Escape the soldiers and colony !**

 **Get Heero to Space Port unharmed!  
**

 **Get Odin Lowe to space port  
**

 **Kill at least 20 soldiers (total was 30)  
**

 **Reward:**

 **Train one year with Odin Lowe and Heero Yuy.**

* * *

'Yay me.' Rave growled he saw Lowe watching him . So he reached in his phanny pack and pulled out his Medical Scanner. He made a show of scanning Heero. 'Didn't it say I got Heero to the port unharmed? he has a bruise.' he got out his Healing Pen and healed it. He then scanned himself he had a few bruises and a pulled muscle in his left arm. He took care of all the bruising.

"Problem?" Lowe asked, with a smirk on his face.

"It says I have a pulled muscle but this pen can't heal that."

Lowe stood up and fetched his own. He healed it then went back to the cockpit.

"You and Heero make a good team." Lowe motioned Rave to the cockpit. He was watching the colony security footage. "I also hacked into the mobile suits system and heard and saw everything that happened inside it. You're very intelligent. I'd like for you to train with Heero and I for awhile."

"Okay." Rave said, "It was fun playing with Heero today." With that Rave went back to Heero and curled up in the chair next to his. "Hopefully , tomorrow will be fun too."

He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"Heh." Lowe laughed sitting back in his cockpit sit. He laughed hard. "Kid shows up out of no where with a gun, stays for lessons, highjacks a mobile suit, kills 30 soldiers and thinks it's playing. I like this kid."

* * *

Rave was put threw hell with Heero for that one year. He appeared back in his training room as his 15 year old self.

"Ugh!" he screamed. "I may have leveled up a lot and got some good stats but that was beyond harsh for two four year olds!" he marched away to take a shower. Looking in the mirror after his shower he decided to dye his hair. He raided his inventory to see what he had. He decided on purple with silver streaks through his pigtails. After that he went back to the training room. "Okay, lets go play at the Maxwell Church."

 **Current Mission Available for Duo:**

 **Save Church-Age 7**

This time Rave wore a baggy black shirt that hid shorts underneath. He was soon standing on L2.

"God, when Duo talked about this place I didn't realize it was really this bad." He looked around. Then saw a group of kids being chased by adults he cocked his head to one side.

"Don't just stand there." One grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "Run!"

'I'm getting tired of always running!' Rave yelled in his head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rave asked, he noticed a boy with a long brown braid running beside them. 'Duo? ' looking at the boy pulling him he suddenly had a thought 'Oh, my god is this Solo?' "Hey, I don't understand!"

"Don't ask questions." Duo yelled, "Ted, hurry up and get this kid back to the Church, I'm right behind you."

'Damn, not Solo!'

"I can fight." Rave said, stopping when Duo stopped, "Just tell me what's going on."

"We took some food." Duo said, "To feed the other kids now this old guy is after us."

Said old guy was rushing toward him.

"Wow, he is old. I didn't think the average life span on L2 was that long." Rave cracked a joke. Duo grinned at him. "You and I should be able to handle this. Go low and I'll go high."

Duo ran and slid knocking the man off his feet while Rave preformed a flying round house kick he'd learned when training with Heero. The man smashed into a building. Raven landed and Duo was pulling him along.

* * *

The Church was nothing special but it looked homey .

"Duo!" Father Maxwell scolded, "How many times must I tell you not to steal and you got others in on it this time."

"Is that your name?" Rave asked, Father and Sister Maxwell stared at him. Rave kissed Duo's cheek. "Hello, Duo, I'm Raven Stein. "

"What's with the kiss?" Duo demanded. "You're good in a fight but I don't want you kissing me, girl."

"I'm a boy." Rave said, amused, "and it's how I say hello to my friends. You, Duo are my new friend. I only have one other one and I don't know where he is right now."

"You're a boy." Duo stated doubtfully. "Prove it."

"Can't there's a sister in the room." Rave said, cheekily.

Sister Helen chuckled and stepped out. Rave pulled his shirt up and his shorts down. Then fixed his clothes . Father Maxwell called Sister Helen back into the room.

"Raven is indeed a boy." He told her. "Raven what are you doing on L2 were you born here?"

"Nope. I'm from L6." Raven said, "I've been colony hopping since my daddy died when I was 4. I lived a year with my other friend and his dad but we got separated so I've been on my own since. Somehow I ended up here. I'm 7 years old."

"So am I." Duo said. "You just ended up here?"

"Yeah, I got on a shuttle and it brought me here. I'm really good at hiding so no one ever sees me. I stow away in the luggage areas. Free rides."

"You can room with Duo until you decide to leave again. " Father Maxwell said, "Maybe you can curb his need to steal."

"I was getting food for everyone!" Duo defended then glared at Raven who was now holding his hand and looking as sweet as could be. "At least tonight everyone will get to eat!"

With that he stomped off of course Raven went with him.

* * *

'This is so cool!' Raven cheered to himself as he slept next to Duo on the floor that night the church didn't have beds. 'I can't wait until I meet Wufei! He was by far my favorite pilot. Looks alone win him that spot. Of course all the Gundam Pilots from this era are hot! Dude, I'm so gay. Yeah I know it but it's still annoying sometimes. "

He curled up close to Duo and slept. He didn't see Duo's eyes open in shock then relax.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Duo yelled first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, I cling." Rave whined, as they dressed. " So what fun are we having today?"

Just surviving was training. They ran the streets stealing what they needed and fighting to stay alive. For two whole months before the event triggered.

* * *

"They want the mobile suit we'll steal the damn mobile suit." Duo looked at Rave, he had a massive gnash on his cheek right below his eyes.

 **Get Duo home!**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 year with Duo**

"Lets go!" The two ran to the suit and got in bullets just missing them. Well almost. Rave grunted as one nicked his side. He closed the cockpit. "Okay, damn I've never piloted this one either. "

He and Duo were soon running through L2 in the Light Weight mobile suit. Rave was teaching him how to pilot it as they went.

"Can it fly?" Duo asked, "AH! Look they're attacking us with Mobile Suits."

 **Observing** all of them and scanning them with the suit Rave thanked his luck.

"Don't worry, we took the best one." Rave soon has a hand gun like his own out and was firing. Duo was in shock but soon helping by keeping them steady as they dodged around. "Okay, use that counsel there to see what other weapons we have. " Rave used the boosters to get into the air but only sent them flying back wards this suit was a land suit. Rave cursed . "DUO!"

"We've got some kind of Sword."

"A beam sword." Rave was soon Duel Wielding hacking and slashing while firing his gun. They finally came upon the church everyone was gathered outside and was shocked to see the suit they were in fighting the others. "Work the thrusters!"

"Right. " Duo said taking those controls. He quickly memorized them and was doing what Rave told him to do. "LEFT!" Duo yelled typing quickly. "Not that way!"

They'd shot right but avoided the attack. As they spun, Duo was already good at moving the suits, Rave fired blowing up the last suit. He let Duo out of the cockpit and aimed his hand gun.

"Leave this Church alone!" Duo told the people who was threatening the Church. "We got your Mobile Suit. If you don't leave now my friend is going to shoot all of you."

"Two little kids did this." A man said, walking up. Rave had come out of the cockpit and was rubbing his shoulder. It only twinged. He was getting better at this Piloting thing. It was Prof. G. "You kids just took out 10 Mobile Suits by yourself."

"I have experience. " Rave said, telling everyone the truth. "I've been piloting them since I was 4. Duo doesn't this was his first time in a suit."

"You two are just what I'm looking for." G said.

"Now hold on." Father Maxwell stepped in . "These two are only children."

* * *

 **DS -Level up!  
**

 **DS Level up!**

"Get back in the suit!" Rave yelled grabbing Duo . "Something's coming. Everyone scatter!"

A mobile Suit flew over head everyone did indeed scatter. As soon as the cockpit was closed they were shooting at it trying to get it down.

"It's fast." Duo said, he turned on the com for everyone to hear. "Everyone! Listen Get away from this area now! As far as you can get! That suit is going to blow everything up!"

People surprisingly listened. Duo took the piloting controls while Rave took the weapons. Together they made a great pilot. They got in a few slashes with their sword when it lowered to fire it's gun.

"I've got it. " Rave said, " It can't fire at us in the air, and it needs to stay up there for at least five minuets to recharge it's gun. Hide us behind that building." Duo did. Rave put the sword away and locked on his target. He fired hitting the leg over and over until it exploded. Half the area was already in flames and they could hear Fire Trucks in the area. Rave moved his target up a little farther the left thrusters. He began firing again. He wished that this was his Handgun because then it'd be getting stronger as he used it. He'd found out that his weapons and armors on his mobile suits and Gundam leveled up too. Finally, that exploded. "Damn he has a secondary system. If I take out the other main though he'll be grounded like us."

Duo looked at his friend as if he was crazy. How did he know all this?

How? Lowe was how. He had trained Heero and Rave on the ins and outs of Mobile Suits. The enemy was soon crashing to the ground.

"Okay, charge at him!" Duo did as told as Rave pulled out the sword. "Jump and booster at the same time!"

 **Skill unlocked!**

 **Charge-Level 2**

A sword through the head was all the enemy suit could take. They got out of there before it exploded. Both came out of the cockpit with their hands up ready to be taken to jail but people were clapping for them and cheering.

 **Get Duo home!**

 **Get Duo to the Church**

 **Steal Mobile Suit  
**

 **Defeat Mobile suit  
**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 year with Duo**

He got cash for the Mystery objectives.

* * *

The Church had been destroyed during the fight now they were combing the wreckage of the battle area for survivors or those who were killed. They found Father Maxwell's dead body protecting a girl they didn't know. She was injured but nothing Rave hadn't been able to heal. His healing pen was really getting a work out.

It was a while before they found Sister Helen she was barley clinging to life but thanks to a lot of Level ups on his pen and thanks to being able to see the injury do to his scanner Rave was able to heal the wound slowing draining her life and stop the blood flow. He then set about healing the rest of her.

Duo was yelling that they found a survivor and people were rushing over. The medics took her and them to the nearest Hospital. She survived just barley. She still gave Duo her cross though.

The year staying with them was hard and was basically nothing more then survival training. When he said he was leaving the colony Sister Helen cried and Duo was pissed.

* * *

"Ugh, I need another shower!" Rave growled as he appeared in his training room. "L2 is a terrible place. No showers do to limited water! They really need to fix up that colony!"

A shower later he was looking at what he could do with Trowa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rave was dressed as a boy and his hair pulled back into a braid that hit his shoulders as he approached the Mercenary Camp. He wasn't much older than he had been when he was with Duo.

"What's this?" Someone asked, "You lost kid?"

Rave pulled his gun and shot the cup right out of the man's hand then put it away again. Everyone was staring at him now.

"I'm looking for a group and teachers." Rave said, "I can pilot mobile suits, have some hand to hand training, and can shoot a gun."

He caught sight of Trowa, No-Name , he corrected himself.

"Alright." The leader of the Group said, "Just so happens we're down a pilot. You can train with No-Name. He's piss at using a gun."

"That's fine." Rave said, "I'm Rave."

* * *

Training was hell! H - E- L-L! HELL! Rave had thought himself in pretty good shape thanks to training with Heero and Duo but damn he just couldn't bend and flip the way Trowa could and his Dex was 20! How was he doing it?!

"You did well." Trowa told him as he lay on his back gasping for air, "You rely on basic fighting getting in close and doing the most damage, I rely on dodging and covering a distance."

"Wow, No-Name can talk!" someone called.

"Teach me!" Rave declared getting up. "Teach me and I'll be your best friend!"

Some people chuckled and muttered about kids.

"You two eat and go to bed." The Leader called. "we've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. " Dinner wasn't much but Rave didn't care. Living on L2 for a year he'd learned that food was precious and scarce.

As soon as they were alone in there tent Rave beamed at Trowa.

"You're my friend even if you don't teach me, No-Name." He declared, "and I greet all my friends the same way. "

"Hows that?" Trowa asked. His cheeks heated up as Rave kissed one.

"Hello, No-Name , I'm Raven Stein and I'm very glad to meet you." Rave said, "Now I have to warn you I cling in my sleep."

* * *

"NO-NAME!" Rave screamed. They were in a mobile suit battle. This was actually one he'd already acquired when training with Lowe so he'd switched it out for his and just attached all the weapons to it. No one could tell the difference. Though he'd equipped his Hand gun to it. He shot his head shots and Handgun as he ran toward Trowa who was pinned down. " **CHARGE!"**

He shot forward with his boosters and was soon slashing and hacking with his sword spinning, and jumping to avoid attacks. Trowa now freed of being pinned by heavy fire began helping with an army knife that looked to be of the same design as the one on Heavyarms Gundam. They cleared their section of enemies but Trowa's left arm was sparking. They got to the meeting point.

He and Trowa began working on fixing it since they were the first one's there.

 **Skills Learned!**

 **Mechanic-Level 1**

 **Your ability to fix things!**

 **Repair-Level 1**

 **Maintenance -Level 1**

 **Invention-Level 1**

'Hell yeah!' Rave cheered, as they worked, they leveled up really fast as he and Trowa worked. Others slowly began arriving. Rave wiped sweat from his forehead every now and then. 'this is really hard work! I never actually thought working on a Gundam or Mobile suit was this hard! They made it look easy!'

Hours later it was dark out. An **Observe** told him they'd only fixed 90% of the problem.

"We should take a break and finish after dinner." Rave said Trowa. He nodded and they went to eat.

"You two were the first here." One man said, the second in command. Rave didn't like how he looked at him and Trowa. "and only one of your suits is banged up. Have an easy time?"

"It wasn't easy." Rave told them. "We got in a little over our heads. But we managed. Looks like you had a harder time. If we're waiting for Leader No-Name and I can look at your suit and fix it for you after we fix his. Mine only needs minor repairs that'll only take an hour at most we can save it for last. "

Everyone looked at the two emotionless boys in shock.

"If you think you can do it..." the second said, "I'll reward both of you. "

 **QUEST!**

 **Fix the Groups weapons (1/?)  
**

 **Time Limit: 15 days**

 **Rewards:**

 **Level up!**

 **$200**

 **?**

Trowa nodded and after they ate they began working on his again.

"You only show emotion to me." He said. "Why?"

"Cause you're my friend and these people are dangerous. " Rave replied, "Sorry I got you into this."

"It's fine." Trowa replied, "The more I know about these suits the better. If we face them in battle I'll be able to pin point their weakness and take them out."

"I never thought of it like that." Rave nodded. "It's a sound theory. One I will be putting into use."

Rave got a lip quirk from Trowa an almost smile.

* * *

They worked and worked and worked and Rave gained so many levels in his fixing skills that his head began pounding with the knowledge of how to fix the suits. He'd been told ten suits ago that he had mastered how to fix this suit and could now build it from the ground up. Which of course was a good thing as he'd gotten equipment for the suit type whenever they finished fixing a section. His was the last and the damage had been really minor thanks to his new skills he was done in ten minuets and two days early.

"Wow, they really did it!" One of the Group cried, staring lovingly at his suit. "They even washed her. "

The Second eyed them.

"All right you two. " he told them. They each caught a machine gun that went on their backs. "Here. "

Rave examined it and frowned.

"These are in bad shape." He said, "We deserve a better prize then this for fixing everything."

"I was just given you your next task." Second sneered. "Boss called he and the others are pinned down but don't want back up right now. So I'm in charge. you two will fix every gun in camp."

 **QUEST!**

 **Fix the Groups (1/?)  
**

 **Time Limit: 15 days**

 **Rewards:**

 **Level up!**

 **$200**

 **Machine Gun  
**

 **QUEST!**

 **Fix the Group (2/?)**

 **Fix all the guns in the camp!**

 **Time Limit: 3 days**

 **Rewards:**

 **$150**

 **?**

Neither boy said anything else just went about going to each person one at a time and tending to their weapons. Rave though cursed under his breath. He'd been here 4 months and Trowa had taught him a whole lot. He was almost as flexible as the other boy now and had plans to keep up with training it because it would come in handy. His Dex was really high. Which reminded him.

'Stats'

 **Raven Stein**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title : Pilot**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 15000/15000**

 **MP: 15000/15000**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex: 35**

 **Con: 25**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis:19**

 **Luk: 180**

 **Chr: 60**

 **$10000**

'Not bad.' He thought. 'So far my luck is holding but I should probably keep putting points into it. So I'm super lucky. That way things will go in my favor more often. All points to Luck.'

His stat points that he was awarded per level up had risen to 10 for some reason shortly after meeting Duo. He wasn't complaining.

 **Raven Stein**

 **Age: 15**

 **Title : Pilot**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 15000/15000**

 **MP: 15000/15000**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex: 35**

 **Con: 25**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis:19**

 **Luk: 190**

 **Chr: 60**

 **$10000**

* * *

The last guns Rave and Trowa got to work on were their own. They sat in their tent working on them. They only had a few hours before the quest would complete.

"That guys a bastard. " Trowa mumbled . "My hands have never hurt so bad."

"I can help with that." Rave pulled out his pen and healed Trowa's hands . Blisters had popped and had been bleeding. "Sorry I didn't think to do it sooner. I healed mine. "

"It's fine. " Trowa assured him. "But don't let them see that you have that or you'll be healing everyone here."

Rave shrugged a lot of them were hurt maybe he should. It would gain some great levels for his pen.

* * *

Rave was pissed beyond pissed. He and Trowa had been doing everything around the camp and were barley getting fed. He wanted to make Trowa join his team and go back to base with him so they could eat but he didn't know if he could do that.

Today was the final quest of fixing the camp. They hadn't seen Leader in two months but heard from him now and then. He'd picked up a job and would be back soon. They'd gotten a few jobs themselves which kept prompting quests . Trowa had gotten hurt and Rave had used his scanner and pen without thinking about it. After getting smacked around he was told to heal everyone else. He made a big show of healing himself first.

"I told you not to let him see that pen." Trowa said as he held the scanner and Rave used the pen. The man they were working on frowned he was in such pain. "can we save him?"

"He's got a metal fucking rod through his shoulder." Rave said, as calmly as possible. "I've healed his other wounds but I'm not sure I can heal that much damage. "

"Give it a shot." The guy gasped. "I wont blame you if I die." The whole camp was listening. "This was my stupid mistake. No one elses."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Rave said, "Some of you with medical training, come over here and pull the rod out bit by bit. No-Name keep that scanner fixed on the shoulder. I need the deepest most complete scan it has. I'll heal everything I can bit by bit I don't know if it'll work but we can give it a try."

That's what they did. It took hours just on this one guy but they finally had the rod out and the last of the wound was being closed.

"It'll be sensitive for awhile." Rave said, wiping sweat from his brow. "and he's lost a lot of blood, his chances aren't that good, give him lots of food and water and wrap his shoulder. "

By the end of healing everyone they'd kept everyone alive. At least for now. The first guy was still in bad shape do to blood loss.

* * *

Leader came back four days later and Second bragged loudly about how he had taught Rave and No-Name how to fix their suits. Which they did , then tended to the wounded then tended to the weapons.

Neither was in a good mood until they were given twice as much food as Leader normally gave them.

"Jo!" A man cried. The guy with the pole was beaming as he walked toward them. His name was Jo. "You should be restin'."

"care to scan me , kid? I feel great." Jo said.

Leader watched Rave scan him.

"No infection, blood levels are a little below normal but almost back to normal." Rave nodded, "You should be able to return to light duty give it about another week and you should be on full duty again."

He got a pat on the head from Jo and so did Trowa. Jo told everyone who'd come with Leader all about how the two had saved his life. Leader complimented them but Second was pissed.

There was a loud party that night since they had moved to meet with Leader and were now near a town. The guys got drunk and did what guys do had sex with women.

"Rave, come with me." A drunk second grabbed the boy as he was on his way back to the tent to share what he had stolen with Trowa. Second threw Rave into his own tent and soon had him pinned. Rave understood what was happening when the man grabbed his crotch and squeezed. He fought and hard of course he got smacked around too.

Rave managed to get his knife that he kept in his boot and get a few good slices at the man trying to rape him. He'd been taught to use a few close range weapons. After fighting some more he'd gotten his hands on the man's gun, said man had been waving it about, and shot said man in his exposed cock and kept shooting him there until it wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Trowa held his shaking friend as he retold what happened for the whole camp. Leader had been pissed by his second's actions and threatened everyone else that he'd shoot their cocks off personally if they ever tried a similar stunt. It took two days for Rave to recover. Thankfully do to a handy skill called **Gamers Mind** he suffered no psychological damage .

A year as a mercenary after that just seemed to pass by quickly and soon he was saying good bye to Trowa and the Group and setting out on his own.

* * *

After repairs to the suit and weapons he'd been using, and another shower, and several hours of sleep, and food a revived Rave was off to see Quatre was to be 10 years old. So of course this time he went as a girl. He'd known better than to do that with the Mercenaries.

L4 was bright and sunny when Rave appeared he was at the space port and quickly found Quatre and his father. He bumped into them and the family they were talking to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rave cried, helping Quatre up off the floor. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I think I got on the wrong shuttle what colony is this?"

"L4." Quatre told him, "and it's okay, I'm fine."

"Darn, I did get on the wrong shuttle." Rave sighed, "I was trying to get to L2."

"Why there?" Zayeed Winner asked.

"I have a friend who lives there. " Rave answered , straightening his skirt, you could see white spandex poking out from under them. "It's been awhile since I've seen him."

"How old are you?" Quatre asked." Are you from L2?"

"I'm 10." Rave smiled, "and nope I'm from L6 but I'm an orphan . My daddy died when I was 4 and I've been traveling the colonies as a stow away ever since. "

"Stein?" The woman that had been talking to Zayeed asked, She was pretty with sparkling black hair and blue eyes. She looked just like his birth mother had. "Was your fathers name Adolph?"

As a matter of fact in his past life his birth father's name had been Adolph.

"Yes, ma'am."

"and are you actually a boy?" she asked, blushing a bit at the question.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rave said, brightly shocking the Winner's . "Daddy always said, I make a perfect little girl."

That wasn't a lie either.

"Did your daddy ever tell you your mother's name?"

"Eva , ma'am." Rave said, "But I was told they got into a really big fight and broke up and he took me because he was mad at her ."

That was also true. He'd been raised by his father until he was 10 actually. He'd been in collage at that point and he'd died. He'd only met his birth mother that year and she took him in. Five years later he was off to the colony.

'DUDE!' Rave yelled in his head, 'Is this actually happening ?! The game is giving me a mother? How am I supposed to work with that?'

"Is your birthday July 4th AC 180?"

'Well July 4th is my birthday so miswell.'

"Yep, sure is , Ma'am."

Her eyes were filling up with tears and she was suddenly hugging him.

* * *

A DNA test, Rave insisted, later Rave had a family and a pop up.

 **You've found your family you are Raven Stein Heir to Stein Enterprises!**

 **You are rich on the same level as Quatre Winner.**

 **You're family is involved in Politics, and has businesses in the colonies and on Earth!**

 **This allows you major discounts on all shopping!**

 **You can now access you base from any of your rooms!**

 **You've unlocked Save function! Allotted 5 Save spaces!**

'Well that cleared that up. ' Rave hissed,

"Now you two play nicely." Eva said, smiling at her son and Quatre, "Mr. Winner and I have business to discuss. Then I'll take you both shopping."

"Is she your step-mom?" Rave asked, was he really influencing the story line that much?

"Not yet." Quatre said, "But Iria my sister says she will be soon." Quatre blushed as Rave kissed his cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"Because from now on you're my friend and future brother." 'I can't believe this is happening' " And that's how I greet my friends."

"Oh, okay." Quatre said, "Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"I'm pretty good on piano or keyboard."

'or I used to be.'

It was then that he noticed that he was in a music room.

* * *

That night he saved and wondered what would happen if he went to train with Wufei would it effect his timeline here.

 **Now that you have a family you are apart of this time line. If you wish to take missions most will take you to another time line and this one will be frozen at the point you left until you get back.**

 **Note: Some missions will not do this and time will pass and people will know you're missing.**

 **As you are still in training time will freeze and all quests and missions will cause time to freeze.**

"Great, Enter base." His closet opened into his Hanger.

He entered wearing a yellow camie and matching tiny boxers. He was glad that he could still train and time wouldn't pass . he didn't want to worry anyone. He looked at Destruct maybe it was time for another lesson. He would need to practice a lot over the next five years so that he could be ready for Operation Meteor .


	4. Chapter 4

Wufei's training program started when they were both very young and he got to train with Wufei learning everything Wufei knew until they were 10. Of course There had been year long gaps which had him training with Heero, Duo, and Trowa, but other than that Rave was glad to say that he knew Wufei the best out of all the pilots.

Today they were relaxing in Wufei's favorite meadow. Wufei was reading while he lay taking a nap next to him. A girl came up. Her name was Meilan Long.

"Studying again, Wufei?" Rave opened his eyes and sat up stretching. " You know my husband should be better than this!"

"We are not married." Wufei replied, "Enjoy your nap, Rave?"

"Sure did." Rave said, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Raven Stein Wufei's friend."

"I'm Meilan Long." she girl stated, "I'm Wufei's future wife."

'I hate her!' Rave yelled in his head. 'I know they get married at 14 but I hate her!'

"Wow, I didn't know you were betrothed, Fei. " Rave says as they walk into the Chang Clan home. People hear. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it like a clan custom or something?"

"Yes." Wufei replied bordly. "I just got some new books from Earth I'm going to study them."

"I'll go with you!" Raven bounced after him. This way he could raise his Int stat it was rather lacking. "I promise to be quite."

* * *

Nothing excited happened as had with the other three. All he had done was learned various styles of Martial Arts and how to wield various weapons. As they day approached the day he'd arrived on L4 he got ready to say good bye.

"Bye, Meilan." he told her, with a smile. He so hated her. He bowed to the dojo masters who had taught him. Thanking them then he kissed Wufei's cheek making Wufei blush, "Bye, Fei! I promise to see you again someday."

With that he left walking out of his closet that went back to a normal closet just as his alarm went off. He changed clothes and wondered around the mansion in search of the dinning room. Luckily, he'd run into Quarte who lead him to it and they ate breakfast.

"So you've been training on L5?" Quatre asked, as they ate and grilled Rave over what he'd been doing. "I thought you said you colony hop?'

"I do, sometimes I'll just take off training and travel the colonies." Rave said, "It's very interesting and and I've made a few friends. Fei is my favorite so far." He beamed, "He's so smart and strong..."

Eva smiled lovingly at him.

"You look like you've taken care of yourself over the years." Zayeed said, "What do you do?"

"I fix mobile suits to earn money." Quatre's eyes got wide. "I'm very good at it. I've even piloted some but it was always in self defense. "

"You've fought in mobile suits?" Zayeed looked disgusted. "I'll tell you now I'm a Pacifist."

"and I'll tell you now, sir." Rave said, " That I will fight for my ideals and those I care about." he stared at the man stubbornly. "If any of my friends or family is threatened then I will fight. If I believe in something I will fight for it. I'm not going to lay down and let people walk over me! "

Quatre told him later that day that he agreed with Rave. Rave of course already knew that but that hadn't been why he had said it. He expressed concerns of his new step-father not liking him.

* * *

School... Mind numbing...boring...school...

He sat next to Quarte in class banging his head on his desk. He hadn't had a choice to say he hadn't wanted to come to school Zayeed had enrolled him . Even when his Entrance Exam had said he would do better in University he still had to sit next Quatre in Elementary.

"Mr. Stein." The teacher sighed looking up from her podium. "May I ask the problem?"

"Nothing. " Rave said, "Just trying to knock myself out so I don't have to sit through this boring lecture . I know all this stuff already."

"Indeed your tests do show that but your father wants you in this class..."

"Step-Father."

"and why are you dressed in the girls uniform?"

Rave stood and spun around going for his child innocence act.

"Well, because it looks cuter on me doesn't it?"

The boys and girls in class all agreed instantly making Quatre laugh.

* * *

It was as they left school that day that anything happened. They were grabbed and tossed into a van where they fought but were tied up and gagged. Both sat facing the men. Rave began making noise.

Heero!

"Shut up!" Heero pointed a gun at them.

Rave used his knife to loosen his bonds then loosened his gag when Heero turned to talk to someone. He leaned into Quatre.

"Play along, I know this kid."

Quatre gave him scared eyes but a slight nod.

Heero and the other men were shocked when Rave suddenly launched forward and hugged Heero.

"HEERO!" Rave kissed his cheek and sat back . "If you wanted to see me you could have found a way to contact me."

"Rave?" Heero asked wiping his cheek. "Raven Stein?"

"Long time no see, Heero." Rave smiled, "Will you let my step brother go? As in un tie him? he wont hurt you and he wont try to get away while I'm still here."

* * *

"It figures." Doc. J said, tisking. " Zayeed's new step-son just happened to be someone you trained with."

"You trained with this guy?" Quatre cried holding Rave's hand. They were standing in some kind of werehouse. "During your colony hopping?"

"It was right after daddy died." Rave told Quatre. "I came across Heero and Odin training. Odin was teaching Heero to shoot a gun. Daddy had given me one to defend myself against the soldiers that killed him so I learned how to shoot it. Then these soldiers found us. Odin told us to run and he'd meet us at the space port. Heero and I highjacked a worker mobile suit and used it to get to the space port un harmed. Odin liked my quick thinking so he let me train with them for a year. "

"WHO TEACHES A 4 YEAR OLD TO SHOOT A GUN?! " Quatre yelled.

"Isn't that normal?" Heero asked.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Quatre cried, "What kind of man was this Odin person?!"

"An assassin." Rave replied, non pulsed.

Quatre face palmed still holding Rave's hand.

"Why are we here?"

"Because your father refuses to help us in a little project we want to start up." J said, eyeing Rave. "Why are you wearing a girls uniform?"

"Don't ask him that!" Heero snapped.

Just like that Rave was a picture of sheer innocence.

"Well, because it looks cuter on me doesn't it?"

"I told you not to ask." Heero sighed, "This kid can charm just about anyone."

* * *

In events that went to fast for Quatre to even recall until three days later Quatre found himself in a stolen Mobile Suit with Rave.

"At least this one can actually fly!" Rave grunted spinning them so they were backwards and firing a hand gun and head shots at those pursuing them. "Okay, " Rave was now studying diagrams. "I see so it's a hybrid. It can be used for both colony combat as well as space combat. Good , good." Quatre grunted as they sudden made a sharp bank left. " It's main weapon is a beam sniper. Perfect!" Quatre was amazed as they flew directly toward the artificial sun and used it to hide them. The suit was suddenly holding a large gun and the screen was zooming in and locking on target. "Fire."

Quatre couldn't believe that Rave had this much piloting experience and was so calm about this and all because his , Quatre's, life had been threatened. Quatre sighed

"What can I do?" Quatre said, "I'm older I should be protecting you."

"don't worry about it." Rave said, "That's ten, Two more."

"Three." Quatre said "You haven't shot down Heero."

"I wont need to . " Rave said, taking aim again. " He wont come against me."

"He knew it was you as soon as you kissed him why?" Quatre asked, "You do the same with me."

"It's how I greet my friends." Rave heard a Bing. that told him he'd taken out all of the enemies and had completed part of his quest. The gun suddenly vanished. "Lets go home."

Zayeed Winner was not happy when his two sons arrived home in a Mobile Suit landing it right on the lawn.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"We were kidnapped." Quatre cried, "But Rave knew one of the people who kidnapped us and he helped us steal this suit so we could get away. But these other guys gave chase in other suits. " Quatre babbled, " But wow, Rave wasn't kidding when he said he could pilot. He used the sun to hide us because this is a sniper suit and shot everyone down!"

"Don't worry , I didn't kill them.'" Rave said, "Just made it so their suits wouldn't fight again for a very long time and they'd be a little banged up."

Zayeed sighed at the boy dressed as a girl. He guessed he was being unfair to the boy. He'd have to think about it. He sent them to get cleaned up and told his people to do something with the suit which prompted Rave to beg to be able to keep it. He didn't know why the hell he allowed it but his wife smiled at him.

* * *

 **Congratulations!  
**

 **You've beaten all 5 training missions with the gundam pilots!**

 **You can now make Harus!**

 **Haru's are AI units that can help with a Multitude of different things including but not limited to Piloting Mobile Suits. Build your first Haru!**

 **Note: Your fist Haru will not be able to Pilot Mobile suits until it's upgraded a certain number of times.**

Not wasting any time he accepted the quest as soon as it popped up and got to work as soon as he changed out of his school uniform. He ignored everyone who came to talk to him or tell him dinner was ready. He worked for four days straight.

* * *

"What is that boy doing?" Zayed finally asked, heading toward Rave's room.

"Maybe his science Project." Quatre said, "It's half of our grade."

As they entered they were met with five bouncing different colored balls.

"What are these?"

"Haru's." Rave answered coming out of his bathroom. "Not very advanced yet but it's the best I can do." He caught the pink one. "Here, Quatre this one is yours. Name it and see what happens. "

"I'll name you..." Quatre thought. "Boku."

"Boku, Boku!" The happy pink ball said, "I'm Boku! I am Haru 04 built to help and protect Master Quatre Winner. Boku! Boku!"

"Oh, wow." Quatre marveled. "I love her thank you."

"I thought you would." Rave beamed, that's when they noticed a purple one following him. "This is Suna. "

"and those four?"

"For my friends." Rave said, "Once I find where they are I'm going to send them to them. They're kind of like personal assistants. "

"Come eat this instant!" Zayeed ordered and stalked out of the room.

"I should make him one." Rave muttered, causing Quatre to laugh.

"His birthday is in three days."

* * *

That night Rave used his base to send the other four Haru's out with a message on them to 'NAME ME' and who it was from. He then got to work on another one for his step father. No one seemed to notice that the sniper suit was gone from where they'd stored it. It was now resting in the hanger of his base.

Suna rolled around on the floor as he worked.

Three days later Zayeed was shocked to find a wrapped Haru on his meeting table when he got to work. He knew who it was from before he named it "Alfred" and it sang him happy birthday.

"Please enter your PDA in to me, sir." Alfred said opening his top. Cocking an eyebrow he did. Alfred shut and his eyes and ears began flashing before he opened again. "Everything is now downloaded into me so that I may best serve you."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Now where did you get that?" A woman asked. "It's so cute."

"My step-son created them. " Zayeed replied, "He is the heir of Steid Enterprises."

"Darling!" Eva came in carrying a blue Haru. "Darling, do you know what this is ?"

"Just give it a name." Zayeed told her "and you'll know."

"I shall name you, Sura."

"Sura, Sura," Her blue Haru flew into the air. "I'm Sura, a personal Haru bot built for the greatest mother in the world so she doesn't have to be so stressed and can spend time with her sons, and daughters if her son ever gets to meet them...hint ...hint...hint...sura!"

"Oh, I'm going to give my baby a big hug and kiss when I get home!"

* * *

Trowa stared at the ball in his hands. It was from Rave.

"I'll name you." Trowa said, the camp was staring at him. "Nana."

"Nana, Nana!" the Haru activated flying into the air and zooming around Trowa. " I'm Nana! I was built by Rave Stein for his good friend No-Name. He hopes you get a new name soon! I was built to help and protect you!"

"Nice to meet you , Nana." Trowa said. Watching the ball fly around happily and wondering why it was the size of a soccer ball.

* * *

Duo and the orphan's looked at the black ball he was holding. Sister Helen smiled at it.

"I told you Rave would never forget you." She told Duo. "So name it."

"Uh...Solo."

"Solo. Solo." the black ball activated. "My name is Solo. I was built by Raven Stein for his good friend Duo Maxwell. " Said boy blinked at the last name and Helen giggled at it. " I was built to help and protect you and be your best friend! Solo!"

"Okay, Rave, I'm not mad at you anymore because this is awesome!" Duo cheered.

* * *

Wufei held his white Haru his clan and Meilan were staring at it curiously.

"I'll name you Lei-King but Lei for short."

"Lei. Lei!" his white ball activated and flew into the air. "I'm Lei-King! I was built by Raven Stein for his good friend Wufei Chang. I was built to help and protect you! Rave hopes to see you soon. Lei!"

"He built it?" Meilan cried, "hey, Lei-King can you call Raven?"

"I can. I can. But I am programmed only to do what Master Wufei tells me to!"

"But I want one!" Meilan anime cried.

* * *

Heero stared at his green Haru in wonder. J was staring at it as well.

"Well, name it." J said, "Come on."

"I'll call you Odin." Heero said.

"Odin! Odin! My name is Odin. I was built by Raven Stein for his good friend Heero Yuy. I was built to help and protect you. Don't worry I can't be hacked and I can't be turned against you. I only obey Master Heero. "

"I knew Rave was smart but to this is..." Heero trailed off.

* * *

That weekend Rave did indeed get to meet all of his new sisters and their husbands and there kids. All of them marveled over the Harus and begged for them. Rave worked on them and tried to explain the process he used to make them but it just went over everyone's heads. Over the next few days different colored Harus could be seen protecting and playing with each Winner child and following each Winner adult.

 **Haru-Level 10**

 **You have unlocked your first Haru upgrade. Apply the Haru upgrade to your Suna and all Haru's you have made will upgrade as well.**

So Suna went through an upgrade making her smarter and earning her the ability to open easy locks. She still looked the same though.

* * *

He was woken late that night by Suna beeping.

"Suna-Call! Suna-Call!"

"ugh...answer..." Suna popped his top showing a screen. "Hello? " he sat up. "Who is this?"

"This is Nana." A voice said, "Would you like to accept a call from No-Name?"

"yes." He was suddenly awake. A moment later Trowa appeared on screen. "Hey, No-Name." He beamed, "Good to see you got your haru."

"I named it Nana." Trowa said, "I wanted to thank you."

"It's no problem." Rave beamed. "I'll let you know though that I just got them upgraded. They all are connected to my Suna, that's my Haru, I didn't know they could make calls, anyway they are smarter now and can open basic locks. I think you'll have to train Nana to do things. I'm not sure."

"I'll give it a try." Trowa said, a small smile on his lips. "Everyone was really amazed."

The two talked for awhile before Trowa had to go apparently he was entering a battlefield wishing him good luck he hung up.

"Lei-King is on Line 2." Suna said,

"Lei-King is me do you wish to speak to Wufei?"

"Yes."

Wufei appeared a moment later unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"Hey!" Wufei was suddenly not on screen and Meilan was. "It actually worked. Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Rave muttered yawning. "Hey, Meilan."

"Can you build me one of these?"

"Give me Lei back, Woman!" Wufei yelled in the back ground. A loud fight later followed by a loud crash, a splash and a scream and Wufei was back. "I apologize for that." he said, sitting down. "I wished to thank you. I have named it Lei-King."

"That's a cool name. Mine is Suna." Rave was smiling brightly. "What did you do to Meilan?"

After they talked and the call ended to Wufei being scolded for sending Meilan flying into the koi pound Rave hung up.

"Odin is on line 3."

"I am Odin!" A voice said, "Would you like to speak to Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Woh it worked." Heero said, "Hey, Rave, are you and your brother okay?"

"Yeah, Heero, we're both fine."

That talk lasted over an hour and just as he was about to drift asleep...

"Solo on line 4."

"I'm Solo would you like to speak to Duo?"

"I knew he'd do that." Rave sweat dropped. "I so knew it . Yes."

Needless to say Rave was a very moody and grumpy Rave the next day.


End file.
